


Birthday Surprise

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Sex, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: It’s Kahix’s birthday and she’s having a party with a few friends, both who give her a wonderful present. (A late birthday gift story for Kahixart)





	Birthday Surprise

Today was a very special day for Kahix, or who a select few called Raspberry because of her red color scheme she always managed to wear wherever she went. With a smile on her face, the girl laid on her back on top of the kitchen counter in her home as two of her best and closest friends in the world grabbed and played with her body for her birthday. She had always said how she wanted to try some of the things that she read about online, but being given the chance to do so was something incredible to her. A sharp and elated gasp left the redhead’s lips as she felt a firm hand grab at her top, pulling it over her chest to expose her soft breasts to the two that were helping her fulfill her dreams. Giggles quickly followed from the pink-eyed girl as she felt a firm pair of hands grab her breast and another grab her at her thighs, soft kisses trailing along her legs and down toward her cunt. “Thank you, boys!~”

 

A deep and vibrant blush came to the girl’s cheeks as she reached out to the boy that stood behind her head, reaching behind him just enough to grab his rear end, a giggle leaving her as she pulled him closer. Without being told what to do or prompted by the two there were giving her the ultimate birthday present, she wrapped her soft lips around the hard shaft that was in her face, shuddering in the delight at the feeling of it grinding against her tongue. There was no hesitation as she started to bob her head along the thick shaft, gasping and moaning at the feeling of another hard cock pressing against her thigh.

 

Even as her breasts were continually played with by the two, Raspberry continued to enjoy the pressure that was coming over her as the hands on her breasts steadily got more and more aggressive. Nothing was stopping her from playing with the cock in her mouth other than the hot and desperate moans that rumbled from her throat as she was played with, especially as milk starting to leak from her breasts, coating the hand that was playing with her body. However, just like she expected, the boys both wrapped their lips around her breasts, doing their best to drink her milk while she enjoyed herself.

 

Everything just felt too good to be true, but nothing was stopping the redhead as she felt a second cock slowly slide into her wet cunt, filling her up beyond belief and causing her to let out a low moan around the cock that was still in her mouth. Keeping her eyes closed, the artist was enjoying herself more than she expected, smacking the ass that she had been holding onto and prompting him to start thrusting into her throat. Quiet gagging sounds started to leave her as the thrusts started off slow, the two men quickly working into a pace just opposite of each other to make Raspberry feel like she was constantly full of cock. Whenever one pulled out, the other pushed in. And slowly but surely, the two began to pick up the pace with her.

 

The artist whined loudly when the lips that were wrapped around her nipples pulled away and four hands suddenly found their way to her breasts, actually taking to milking her soft mounds instead of just playing with them while she was on the table. It was a magical feeling, having a two cocks plunging in and out of her while her breasts were milked just for the hell of it and not even for the two that were fucking her to drink.

 

However, things took a bit of an unexpected turn when one of the men pulled out of her mouth and let her take a deep breath, strands of saliva connecting her soft to his shaft before she licked her lips and broke the strands. “I know you’re not done already. Come on, don’t tease me on my birthday.~” Before Raspberry could properly adjust herself to try and pull the cock back into her mouth, she was yanked down the table until she was sitting in her other friend’s lap, a loud gasp leaving her until she realized he was sitting down as well and not just holding her in the air. “D-Don’t do that!”   
  
Fortunately, before she could get too angry, that cock she had been sucking on, her spit acting as lube, pushed its way into her tight asshole. The redhead quickly threw her head back, gasping quietly as her lips were captured in a heated and passionate kiss, even if it was only one. Once again, the artist’s two friends worked themselves into a perfect rhythm that internally drove her crazy, making her want more and faster. But now, he was able to voice that, loud and shameless moans leaving the girl as hands once again wrapped around her breasts and started to milk her.

 

She didn’t even know she could lactate this much, but here she was, her breasts practically draining breast milk while her two best male friends fucked her on her birthday in her kitchen. It was almost too crazy to think about, but Raspberry kept her mind about her as the man whose lap she was in started to lap up every drop of her breast milk that he could. “You like how it tastes, don’t you? Well, drink up. Keep milking and fucking me! Make me wish this happened every day!~”

 

Just like she asked, the two started picking up the pace of their thrusts, moving their hips as quickly as they could as her walls clamped down around both of the cocks. All three of them moaned in unison, both of the cocks inside of her throbbed and twitched like they were going to cum. The redhead wanted to tell him not to cum in her ass, wanted to say that she just didn’t want it there, but as she opened her mouth, all that came out was a loud moan. The hands that were tending to her breasts quickly pulled back and moved to her neck, giving her neck a light squeeze just as the hard shaft retreated from her tight rear end.

 

A loud and blissful gasp left the birthday girl when she was literally bent over backward for her friends, the friend behind her stroking himself as quickly as he could without hitting her in the face. Her pink eyes lit up in excitement when she realized what was about to happen, her tongue traveling along her lips in anticipation for the incoming facial. “Do it. Cum on my face. I want it. Give me every dr-” Before she could finish just what she was saying, the artist was given one of the best gifts she could’ve asked for, rope after rope of cum landing on her face and painting her fair skin into a blissful and happy mess. Of course, her mouth was open and she was able to get a few drops of cum into her mouth without worry, closing her lips and savoring the taste. All while she continued to get fucked from below.

 

There was no concern with sitting back up as her other friend continued to thrust into her from below, a loud gasp leaving her as she got the other thing she wanted. Rope after rope of cum flooded her pussy and painted her inner walls white as even more filled her womb, leaving her feeling full and wanting. However, the feeling of warm cum on her face and a hot creampie just filling her up, Raspberry was thrown into an orgasm she wasn’t expected, a loud scream of pure pleasure and bliss leaving her, her inner walls clamping down like a vice to try and milk her friend’s cock dry.

 

A happy giggle left the redhead as she slowly sat up, wrapping her arm around her friend’s shoulders while staying in his lap. Without feeling the need to say thanks to the two of them, the artist planted a deep and loving kiss on her friend’s lips as a show of thanks for the creampie, her body shaking slightly from the bliss of her orgasm still coursing through her. “That… Was fantastic!~”

 

However, what made the birthday even better for her, was looking over to the side and seeing the friend that painted her face in his cum have a slice of cake in his hand for her to eat. The redhead absentmindedly wiggled in excitement in her friend’s lap, taking the piece of cake and placing a kiss on the man’s cheeks. “You two really are the best friends a girl could ask for, you know that?~” There was a sense of joy and pride in Raspberry’s voice that wasn’t there when the trio started, but she couldn’t care as she took the first bite of her delicious cake.


End file.
